


Business As Usual

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Businessman Bokuto, Hook-Up, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Sensory Deprivation, Stand Alone, Suits, Touching, implied threesome, oral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He thought he had simply been joking. The whole ordeal was nothing more than business as usual, a meetup in the usual location, a request, a night of fond memories spent with an old friend, nothing more, nothing less. It was all just business, but Akaashi was starting to think he didn't like business.





	Business As Usual

He thought he had simply been joking. The whole ordeal was nothing more than business as usual, a meetup in the usual location, a request, a night of fond memories spent with an old friend, nothing more, nothing less. It was all just business, but he was starting to think he didn't like business.

Akaashi hummed, amused at the idea, smiling even as he stripped down into the comfort of his underwear in the usual hotel room. He never thought much would come out of this, another hook up with an old flame from high school, but here he was, admiring himself as the sun set behind the window. Curtains drawn to a close and the smallest amount of light seeping through as his former classmate sat idly in the armchair, smirking, waiting. Golden eyes matching the golden hues of the sunset.

Bokuto was more than eager to get started, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

“It’s been so long, Akaashi.” Bokuto pondered, standing up out of his chair and walking his way over to where they met. 

He was still adorn in his work clothes from earlier in the day, a black suit and tie with yellow pinstripes. It a shade so honey-mustard looking that Akaashi could have sworn it would have been ugly on anyone else, but Akaashi did seem to admire everything about Bokuto. From the way he walked, to his interesting choice of words, to his questionable fashion sense, and most of all, to the way he could command Akaashi without hesitation in his voice. It was powerful and assertive, and Akaashi knew that he liked it far too much.

“It hasn't been that long, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi corrected with a subtle grin. He didn't know what delights awaited him tonight, but he wasted no time in sitting himself down on the edge of the bed.

“You don’t need to be so formal. I’m not at work.”

“Hm.” Akaashi hummed, thinking over his response. Bokuto wasn't wrong but he wasn't exactly right either. “Isn't this still classified as business? What should we do today, Bokuto-san?”

With the subject change, Bokuto’s eyes faltered for a minute, a hand resting on his hip as he sucked in a sharp breath. He pondered briefly with commanding words as he spoke.

“I was thinking something with  _ this _ .” Bokuto smirked as he walked over and picked up a small black cloth occupying the space on the dresser, a devious smirk as he handed it to Akaashi and he fondled it for a moment.

“A blindfold?” He asked curiously, though he would be lying if he said he was against the idea. “Do you want me to wear this, Bokuto-san?”

“Mmmm. Yes.” Bokuto beamed with a grin and assertive voice, the smooth, soothing whisper sent a chill down Akaashi’s spine. With a voice like that, Akaashi thought he would easily to just about _anything_ Bokuto would ask of him. “Wear it and don’t touch yourself for me, Akaashi.”  
And with that, Akaashi was more than happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

If this was what business was like, then Akaashi thought he could get used to it.

Nothing but closed eyes, complete darkness as he sat on the middle of the bed, silk bed sheets underneath him. With hands at his side, he could feel Bokuto sitting behind him, back pressed firmly against the wall.

“You’re so good for me, Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice was sultry and sent a shiver down Akaashi’s spine.

It was like a little trickle, nails softly caressing the back of his hand, making him tense up as he tried to guess what Bokuto was thinking and what he was going to do next.

He started out slow, first nails scratching from hands to arms, and eventually making their way up to his shoulders. Akaashi bit down on his lip and clenched his hands in the sheets. Bokuto was his former ace and even after all these years, his fingers were just as strong as ever, never missing a single opportunity to put Akaashi on edge. 

“Mhnn.” Letting a moan roll off his tongue was all Akaashi could do to suppress his movements.

A satisfied  _ hum _ could be heard behind him as Bokuto let his touches get a little bit stronger, making Akaashi’s body feel a little bit more sensitive. One hand snaked around his side and traveled to his chest, warm, stinging scratches clawing at his skin in the most pleasurable way. A trembling whimper escaped his mouth as a thumb grazed his nipple.

Bokuto could be incredibly serious when he wanted to be, that was one thing Akaashi always admired about him. He was focused, diligent, and when he set his mind on something there was very little that could stop him from accomplishing it. Unfortunately for Akaashi, that something tonight was driving Akaashi wild with little touches until he couldn't stand it. Bokuto knew just where to touch, for how long, and just how to get the most embarrassing noises out of Akaashi in the process.

It was easy for him, with Akaashi’s mouth gasping open with each new touch. An icy cold hand crawling its way up his neck, moving slowly and making sure Akaashi could feel every centimeter of his flesh that Bokuto touched. It felt like his entire body was on fire, but still clinging on to the sheets for warmth. Akaashi so desperately wanted to be touched more.

“Bokuto-san…” He breathed out, open his eyes to still nothing but the darkness of the blindfold and trying to image where exactly Bokuto’s hands were on him. 

He could still easily feel one hand teasing around his nipple, circling the erect bud back and forth, flicking it every so often. Akaashi never failed to flinch every time without hesitation, no doubt his face flushing a bright red to Bokuto’s amusement. He could feel the other hand looming around his neck, not touching him, but the body heat radiating off of Bokuto was more than noticeable and enough to make Akaashi eager with anticipation.

“What is it, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked innocently, but if he could see the look in his eyes, Akaashi knew it was anything but. 

He was testing him, hands getting a little bit more frisky, the presses on his nipples getting a little bit more forceful, borderline painful even as Bokuto pinched. His other hand wasted no time at all in finding Akaashi’s open mouth and tracing the curvature of his soft lips.

Without saying another word, Bokuto pressed two fingers inside, Akaashi groaning upon the instant contact with his slippery tongue.

It was hard to say what sensation he should focus on, his eyes still forced to see nothing but black from the blindfold. His mind wandering back and forth between the harsh pinches and flicks of his nipples, each one a little bit stronger than the last, making heat stir within him as he sucked on Bokuto’s fingers, which never did seem to let up as they rubbed persistently inside of Akaashi’s mouth. It was so warm and so satisfying, Bokuto making sure Akaashi could feel every inch on his fingers pressing into his tongue, his nails never letting up as Bokuto’s thumb caressed Akaashi’s chin.

“You’re so good for me, Akaashi.” Bokuto repeated himself, offering praise as he slowly removed his fingers, Akaashi’s tongue felt lonely from the lack of contact. “Are you ready for something that’s even more fun?”

“What exactly did you have in mind, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi wasn't sure what to expect. A new toy maybe? Or maybe something that went beyond the typical teasing they were used to. Maybe Bokuto wanted to have Akaashi sit on his lap and ride him until the both of them screamed. Or maybe he wanted to tie Akaashi up and play with him until he couldn't stand it anymore, begging for Bokuto to fuck him.

Akaashi certainly  _ wasn't _ thinking such lewd thoughts right now. Or thinking about wanting to touch himself as Bokuto touched him. Definitely not.

“Nothing much.” It was impossible for Bokuto to hide that little chuckle in his voice, Akaashi didn't have to be looking at him to know that Bokuto was smirking. “Just more business as usual, but this time with a business partner.”

“Hello Akaashi.” Before Akaashi could even process fully what it exactly was that Bokuto had said, a third voice entered the room, one that he recognized from their days of playing volleyball.

“Hello Kuroo.” Akaashi did his best to turn towards where the sound of the voice was coming from, imaging him standing there in a suit, smiling at what an amusing sight must have been on the bed. 

Not that he was about to dismiss the idea of Kuroo Tetsurou joining them, it was quite the opposite in fact. The thought of having another set of hands roaming around his blindfolded body, teasing him, taunting him, driving him wild as he tried to guess who was who. Akaashi thought they could even make a game out of it, leave him desperate and wanting more. It was definitely something that made him far too excited, practically quaking on the bed between the sheets. 

All he could do was turn his head back towards Bokuto and hope he could hear the anticipation in his voice.

“What was this about business, Bokuto-san?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written BokuAka in about a year and I still feel like they're a ship that I struggle with, but I tried.  
> This idea just kind of popped into my head yesterday and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it.  
> I just really wanted to write something involving blindfolds and touching
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated~  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
